The First Step
by skye hakari
Summary: For every obstacle, the first step taken is always the most important. For Gil and Oz, the first step has always been the hardest to take. But to reach the goal, that step has to be taken. Oz/Gil. Yaoi, Lemon, Break. You've been warned.


**Hello readers!! This here is my very first lemon ever! I'm nervous as heck posting this, but I've been psyching myself up for it. The title/theme for this kind of came out of the blue. First there was this song I heard on Youtube that is about taking one hundred steps but needing to take the first to take the other ninety-nine and I started writing it based on that. Then I got the idea to focus really on the first step (hence the title) after the last day of my band camp. One of the people our directors hired to help with our marching, Brad, always had this phrase he would say. He would shout over the megaphone at us band members "What's the most important step?" and then we would all say "The first step!". So that kind of inspired this as well. Anyway....read and enjoy!!! ^_^ (and review after *hint hint*)**

* * *

Gil sat pensively on a stone bench in the midst of Pandora's vast garden. It was one of the few places where he could get enough peace to think some things over. Slowly the Nightray cleaned his gun. Methodically, over and over. Something about the act of polishing the hated weapon just seemed to free up his mind yet occupy his fidgeting hands. The raven-haired servant sighed as his thoughts began to wander (yet again) towards the one subject that thoroughly baffled him. Oz Bezarius. His master...and still maybe more. He really didn't know. Deciding that his gun was clean enough, Gil switched over to cleaning his second one. As he did so, the Nightray began to sort through his feelings for his master. Protecting Oz was a given; Gil would do anything to keep his master safe. Friendship was also a given; Oz was the closest friend he'd ever had, and the only person he really trusted wholeheartedly. Even over himself. Irritation could also be said. There were times that Oz's pure lack of concern for his own safety just grated against Gil's nerves. Slowly, the Nightray began to realize the inevitable. Realize what he'd been denying for ten years. No, even before that.

_I love him,_ Gil thought. _I love my master._

And with that, he slung his guns back into their holsters and walked purposefully out of the garden. Now there was something he NEEDED to know.

--------------------------------

Ada smiled as she picked up her two kittens and ran down the hall of Latowidge Academy. Today was her birthday, and Oz had promised that he would visit her. Quickly scuttling into her room, the youngest Bezarius began to look for what she would wear. The blonde wanted nothing more than to impress her brother, even though she knew it didn't matter to him. Happy memories of playing with her older brother and Gil flashed through her mind. Gil. He was as much of a brother to her as Oz was. He'd always been right beside Oz for as long as she could remember, and that always seemed to give her a peace of mind. Her little mind had never thought of her brother leaving, so Gil always being with Oz ensured the continuation of their happiness as a trio. A tear threatened to spill over as she remembered just how wrong she'd been. Oz had left, and so had Gil. Ada had only seen him twice in the past ten years, but she could tell the effects that Oz's disappearance was having on Gil. He'd grown more distant and cold. His kindness hidden behind that deadly glare. But Oz was back now! Gil wasn't the way he used to be, but Oz was changing that! The blonde Bezarius smiled as she thought of her brother yet again. A sudden knocking on her door cut Ada out of her reverie. When she opened it, a rather confused expression spread across her face.

"Gil? What are you doing here? Did you come with Oz?" She was happy to see him, but it was odd seeing the two separate.

"No, I didn't. Sorry to bother you." He began to walk off, but Ada quickly stopped him.

"Wait! I didn't mean to leave! Please, come in. It's just odd seeing you without Oz being somewhere nearby..."

"I understand. It is odd. But there are a couple things I wanted to ask...without Oz around." The comment caught Ada off guard, but she understood. There were some things he needed to sort through, and they probably linked to her older brother. She calmly motioned Gil over to sit in a pair of chairs she had seated at a table and waited patiently for the Nightray to speak when he was ready.

"Does Oz ever say anything about Alice?"

"Pardon me?" Ada was starting to get confused...well...even more so.

"When he comes to visit you. Does he ever mention her?"

"Well...yes. It's kind of hard to have a conversation with him and not have her pop up at least once." Gil visibly deflated at the comment. Ada wanted to ask, but kept her mouth shut and waited for him to continue on his own.

"I see. What about Miss Sharon?" By now, Ada was catching on to what he meant.

"Yes, he does mention her, too. But merely as telling me how she's doing. Nothing romantic going on there. Same as I would say with Alice. She's important to him, but he's not in love with her. Why are you asking me, Gil? Isn't this stuff he would tell you?" By the blank expression on his face, that would be a 'no.' Ada realized her words and quickly jumped to amend them, but Gil spoke first.

"I just need to know some things, and I didn't know who to talk to without them asking too many questions. Sorry if I bothered you." Gil stood up to walk away, but Ada stopped him again with a hand on his shoulder.

"Gil, you aren't bothering me. You're like a brother to me. I'm willing to talk any time. And I don't mean to pry, but if you need to talk about this, I suggest you talk to Oz himself." Gil looked down and nodded. Slowly, Ada began to realize what this was about. And if it wasn't handled right...well....everything could blow up in their faces. She removed her hand and smiled at him kindly when he met her gaze.

"Thanks, Ada. I think I'll have to do just that" As he walked away and neared the door, Ada threw in one last piece of advice she desperately wished would work.

"And be careful, Gil. It's one hundred steps to the top, but the other ninety-nine are impossible without the first step!" Gil nodded and sent a smile her way that brought back every memory of her childhood. When the door clicked shut, Ada sped around her room in preparation. If she was going to give Gil advice like that, one or two hints would need to be dropped to Oz. And if she were to give Oz subtle hints, plans had to be made. And then....

-------------------------------

Oz rocked back and forth on his heels as he stared out of the window in the room Pandora lent to him. Thoughts from his visit to Ada buzzed in his head. She'd squealed with joy when he'd given her matching collars for her two cats, but everything else she'd said seemed to hint at something else. And all that hinting made him think of one person. Gil. His best friend and most trusted servant. The one person he always knew would be there. The one person he really seemed to worry about weighing down. Sighing, Oz flopped backwards onto the bed and closed his eyes. He could already smell the smoke from the cigarettes. Hear the protests on how he should be more careful. Feel the distant gaze that constantly watched him... Jolting upright, Oz had a sudden epiphany. Was that what Ada had been hinting at? Did Gil tell her something? Hundreds of frantic questions buzzed through the Bezarius' mind as the feeling of nervousness erupted in his gut. What if he was over-thinking? What if it wasn't anything like that? Suddenly, Oz was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. The blond slowly stood up and walked over to open it. On the other side was the one person he wanted to see the most, and the least, at this very moment.

"Gil?"

------------------------------

Gil slowly sat down on the couch and waited for his master to sit down as well. It took every ounce of his control to not pull out his container of cigarettes and light one up, if only to calm his nerves. Once Oz was seated, the Nightray could feel the weight of silence rest upon his shoulders. After a few moments of the awkward silence, Gil took a leap of faith and attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So... you went to see Ada today?"

"Hm? ...Oh, yes, I did. It's her birthday, so I went to visit her. She liked the matching collars that I gave her for her cats. Did you send her something?" Guilt washed over the Nightray's face as he realized he had not.

"No, I didn't. I've been a bit...pre-occupied, and I completely forgot. I even went to see her—" His eyes widened slightly as he realized the slip he'd made. Oz took this in slowly and calmly replied.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine with getting a present late. I know she'd be happy just to see you again." Gil could tell what Oz was hinting at.

"Would you just drop that already?! I think we've all established that who she likes is Vincent." Memories of their break-in to Latowidge Academy swam through Gil's mind.

"And you don't seem too thrilled about it." Oz was going into protective-older-brother mode now. Gil held up his hands in surrender and calmly assured the Bezarius.

"He's my brother and...I don't really think it's good for Ada to be around him too much." Oz deflated slightly and sighed.

"Ah, yes, I would agree. From what Break's said, your... brother isn't the greatest." At this, Gil just snorted.

"Break just has issues. Vincent's not THAT bad, but not the best for Ada..." The Nightray slowly trailed off as Oz got up and sat down next to him.

"What about Gil? Is there somebody Gil likes?" Gil jolted slightly at the major shift in conversation. He'd really planned on asking Oz that. Leave it to the Bezarius to flip everything upside down.

"I—well...sort of—" A soft blush crept across Gil's face.

"WHO IS IT?!" Oz lunged forward and grasped Gil firmly by the shoulders. If you've ever seen a deer's face when it's about to be hit by a car, that would be the exact expression plastered across the features of Gilbert Nightray at this very moment. Oz looked as if he was ready to tear the head off of whoever the person was, no matter _who_ the person was.

Gil gulped slightly and replied carefully, the blush still firmly in place, "Well—I... see...it's—"

And he was cut off by the feel of Oz's soft lips pressing against his own. Let's just say that Gil's ability to think and speak has completely shut down at this point.

The kiss lasted for only a second before Oz pulled away and whispered into Gil's ear, "Is it me, _Gi-ru_?"

His master's voice sent shivers down Gil's spine as he slowly forced his head up and down in a nod. A triumphant smirk spread across Oz Bezarius' face as he trailed his lips down his servant's jaw line and once more pressed their lips together. He slowly moved his lips against Gil's, and was slightly disappointed when he received no response. Oz frowned and decided to fix this problem. Shifting Gil onto his back, Oz straddled his hips and leaned down so that their faces were nearly touching.

"Honestly, Gil. If it's me you like, why won't you kiss me back?"

Gil looked up at his master and lost himself in those green eyes. There was the usual glint of mischievousness and feigned innocence, but Gil could see right past that. He could see the fear built up behind them. The fear of being rejected. It was seeing this that spurred Gil on to place his arms around the small of Oz's back and pull his master into another kiss. Oz smiled happily into the kiss and tangled his hands into Gil's soft hair. His tongue darted out swiftly and forcefully parted Gil's lips to gain entrance. Pressing deeper into the kiss, Gil willingly obeyed and slipped his own tongue out to explore Oz's mouth. After a drawn-out fight for dominance, Gil slipped back into his old, submissive role. It was odd how easy it was to pick up old habits after so many years and it still feeling natural. As their need for oxygen grew, Oz broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to Gil's neck. A soft moan escaped from his lips and Oz felt an undeniable heat rush down to his lower extremities. The blond brushed his lips down his servant's neck and began to suck gently on his pulse point. A deliciously arousing moan escaped from Gil's mouth and it echoed over and over in Oz's mind. How could it be that one sound was so addicting?

"Do that again." He breathed huskily into Gil's neck.

"O-Oz?" An even louder moan came when he felt the blonde's hips rotate against his own. It took only a few seconds to realize that they'd both moaned with that one.

"Do—do you want—"

"Gil. Stop." His voice was a command, his face hidden behind his golden locks. Gil let his arms drop to his sides and looked up in confusion at his master. Oz slowly moved his hands to the collar of Gil's shirt as he sat up, still straddling the Nightray. "Only... only if you want to."

The raven-haired servant...no, _Gil_ looked up at Oz and slowly nodded his head in consent.

_Everything and anything, Oz. I'm all yours._

As if he read those thoughts, Oz smiled lovingly down at Gil and quickly captured their lips together in a passionate kiss. They pushed their bodies together, desperate to leave no space between them… desperate to be closer than they'd ever been before. Oz's fingers deftly unbuttoned Gil's shirt as his lips trailed down the Nightray's neck, sucking and biting all along the way. Moans of pleasure erupted from Gil's mouth as Oz removed his shirt completely and captured one of his nipples into his deft lips. Nipping it slightly, Oz removed his own shirt and began to trail his fingers along Gil's waistline. Whimpering pleasantly, and feeling ashamed to have ever made the sound, Gil shoved his hands into Oz's blond hair and pulled the boy's mouth towards his other, rather neglected, nipple. Oz readily complied and captured it in his mouth, as well. Gil's right hand remained in Oz's hair while his left hand raked down the other's back. Oz moaned in ecstasy as he felt their groins rub together and suddenly could take it no longer. Growling, the Bezarius latched his fingers onto the buttons and successfully removed Gil's pants, pulling the underwear with them. Oz paused slightly as he took in the sight before he carefully took all of Gil's length into his mouth at once. A groan escaped Gil's mouth as his hips bucked forwards, almost choking Oz. The blond quickly held down the other's hips with his hands and began to suck experimentally. The reaction he received only spurred him on. Rolling his tongue swiftly over the tip, Oz could taste the pre-cum on Gil's throbbing member. Suddenly, in a movement that surprised the both of them, Gil pulled Oz off of him and flipped him onto his back. Now under the Nightray, Oz could see the effects of his ministrations. Let's just say that Gil was very much turned on. The look on Gil's face was enough to turn every ounce of Oz's insides to jell-o. Even more so when he felt Gil's warm mouth latch on to his throat and perform similar ministrations that Gil had received not long before. When Gil's mouth reached the band of Oz's (now extremely tight) pants, the Bezarius felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he truly needed something.

"Gil—bed—inside—please—" It took a moment for the words to process, but the message was received. In one swift movement, Gil removed Oz's pants (plus boxers) and lifted him up bridal-style to carry him to the bed.

Placing him down softly, Gil looked into Oz's eyes and asked seriously, "Are you sure? It'll hurt."

Oz smiled and lazily kissed Gil, "I'll be fine. I just need this. _Please_."

The sense of need and urgency in Oz's voice was enough to send him over the edge. Gil shoved his mouth passionately down onto Oz's lips as he slowly spread the blonde's legs. Confusion brought Oz's eyebrows together as a thought crossed his mind.

"Gil, why are you so good at this? ...I mean, how do you know?"

An embarrassed flush covered the Nightray's cheeks, "Vincent reads some... pretty graphic stuff. I might've picked up one or two by mistake..."

Oz nodded slowly and made a mental note to castrate the man with a rusty fork if he ever came near his sister. Gil slowly reached his hand up to brush Oz's cheek as he continued to spread the blonde's legs apart. Oz realized what was needed next and took Gil's fingers into his mouth and slowly began to coat them with saliva. He ran his tongue sensually over the fingers and felt Gil squirm above him. Of course he would become embarrassed at such a thing. When satisfied, Oz concluded with a pop and let Gil slide his fingers away from the blonde's mouth. The air around them immediately became serious as Gil's digits neared Oz's entrance. Gil shifted upwards and captured Oz into a fervent kiss to muffle the pain as he slid the first finger in past the ring of muscle. Oz gasped into the kiss and felt tears spring to his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He trusted Gil and he would not worry him by crying. Of course, that only became harder as Gil inserted a second finger and began to scissor them to stretch Oz. And when the third finger went in Oz had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain. Gil noticed this and began to trail kisses across Oz's face.

"I'm sorry—so sorry—sorry—sorry—"

Oz breathed deep, "Just—just go. I trust you, but please, just go ahead and go!"

Gil complied obediently and positioned himself in front of Oz's entrance. Oz winced as he felt the fingers leave and looked up to meet Gil's intense gaze. This was it. Not looking away for a second, Oz spoke.

"Now, Gil. Please... _now_..."

And nothing else needed to be said. Gil once again crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss as he slid his length into Oz's entrance. Both of them gasped in shock and gripped to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Oz... so... tight... Nngh!" Gil reached in as far as he could and desperately tried to find the spot to make Oz cry out in pleasure. Finally locating it, as evident by Oz's moans, he pulled back out and pushed back into the spot. Oz screamed in pleasure.

"Faster! Please, Gil—dear lord! Faster!" So Gil began to pull in and out of Oz, gradually going faster and faster. Oz hitched his knees up and hooked his feet around Gil's waist, pushing himself as tightly against Gil as possible. His fingers raked down Gil's back and his head meshed into Gil's neck, biting down every so often when Gil made a particularly deep thrust. The bed slowly began to creak from their sharp movements. Oz could feel a bubble of pure bliss pool within him as he moaned in pure pleasure. His moans became about three pitches higher as he felt Gil's hand wrap around his length and pump him in time with the thrusts.

"Gil—I-I'm gonna—"

"Me—nngh—me too—"

"Gil!!!"

"Oz!!!" They both screamed each other's name as they both simultaneously came. Gil spilled inside of Oz while the blonde's cum splattered across their chests. Gil collapsed on top of Oz, both of them panting from the exertion. Gil pulled out of Oz tenderly and slid onto his side. Oz craned his neck to nuzzle against Gil's shoulder while the older wrapped his arms around the blond.

"I love you, Gil."

Gil smiled and pulled the covers over their tired bodies, "I love you, too, Oz. I love you, too."

And with that, they both drifted off into blissful sleep.

------------------------------------

Oz carefully walked to the table and fixed himself a bowl of cereal, trying desperately to hide his limp from the others. Alice just dug into her plate full of meat and

Sharon just quietly sipped her tea. Break, though, was another story. He sat there smugly and waited patiently for Gil to finish his smoke and join them at the table. Once the raven-haired Nightray had done so, the eccentric man put down his cake and smiled gleefully at the two males.

"So, how was last night?" His voice was full of expectancy and knowing. Oz ducked his head down to hide his blush and just kept eating. Gil, being used to Break's comments by now, just blushed and mumbled under his breath.

"Damn clown...''

***End***

**Well, there you have it. My VERY FIRST lemon. Please please please send me a review and tell me how I did! I personally have no experience with any of this whatsoever and only know what I've read, so ANY advice is well appreciated ^_^ Until next time!**

**~Skye**

* * *


End file.
